


count your blessings, keep 'em sweet

by puppethandsyndrome



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, F/F, Found Family, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppethandsyndrome/pseuds/puppethandsyndrome
Summary: dsmp as gods!! its kind of a strange style but i like it.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy/Niki | Nihachu
Kudos: 24





	count your blessings, keep 'em sweet

**Author's Note:**

> title is from its tough to be a god from the road to el dorado :]
> 
> lowercase intended

sunset is peace, and joy, and serenity splashed across the darkening sky. sunset is the day holding on on for just one more moment, until the light slips beyond pitch-black hills.

night is a tar pit. boundless, empty, uncaring. it leaves cold carcasses in its wake, the corpses of those who could not stomach the void.

the night smiles, menacing and unchanging. it is the greatest god, an unchanging force of nature. it cannot be stopped.

yet there is always prometheus.

a titan, swayed not by pity or compassion. many mistake his fire as a benign gift. these are always the first burnt.

prometheus is a title worn like a cloak, a garment of blue flame and emanating heat. it licks at the ground, searching for something to destroy. it drapes over gently sloping shoulders, trailing behind boots clicking across a pathway of stars.

niki nihachu stands before the smiling pit and she laughs. she challenges the god, bringing searing light to darkness and banishing shadow to the corners of the world. she takes her scythe and dismembers kronos, spilling his ichor over the world. in this moment she changes.

niki becomes a new goddess, one of fury and righteous anger. she is a protector, always on the attack. burning eyes and sharpened teeth glint behind a curved sword as she stands, panting slightly, over the throne room of a fallen god. she smiles.

the goddess sits upon a stolen throne and watches, as the world heals from night.

the second god to approach the throne is a man. niki sits forward, hands finding her sword and idly gripping it. she does not need it.

he is a young immortal, niki can tell. he wears clothing different from her own pale blue tight-fitting battle attire. he is no warrior. he wears a loose-knit yellow sweater, plain dark pants, and a dark red beanie. his hair curls, bouncing against his face. there is a guitar strapped to his back, a human instrument. he smiles, open and honest.

niki will learn that his name is wilbur, and he is a god of hope and joy and song and madness. she does not understand the last for a long time. when she sees him, wearing a trench coat with an insane look in his usually warm eyes, she laughs. she delights in wilbur's changing nature, and he helps her often to strike down those who deserve it.

wilbur takes his place on a golden throne beside niki's.

the second new god to approach is a pirate half-sheep. she walks confidently, the light of a sunset behind her. she kneels, and niki giggles. she appreciates the gesture. she smiles at the woman, genuine and nonthreatening. the woman is captain puffy.

the world learns of puffy. she rules sunset, ever the peacekeeper. she is a protector of children and a goddess of the sea. those who pray to her will have safe passage.

she is kind, and fits perfectly in the gods' growing family. wilbur often plays her music, and she sings. niki smiles. puffy is beautiful.

in many years, niki will ask puffy to be her wife. the captain will accept and become a co-ruler of the gods. her throne is an amalgamation of seashells and rock, bricks worn by the sea, swirling with sapphire. it is next to her wife. they smile and link hands.

an old god stirs from his slumber. once a friend of the night, george walks with heavy steps to the throne room, surprised by the light and joy that abounds. he does not know these gods. they welcome him, offering him a seat at their table.

george accepts. he spends the night with them, and is informed upon the events of the night's fall. he smiles, slowly. he will not have a throne with these gods. as the ruler of sleep and dreams he has his own realm, his own kingdom. but he will support niki and puffy and wilbur, and the future additions. they are truly good. they are different.

sapnap enters the hall loudly, running and energetic. it catches the three off guard, but it is not unwelcome. the new god leaves fire where his nimble feet touch the ground, extinguished immediately. smoke whips around his head, and he is grinning wide. he introduces himself excitedly and is immediately adopted into the growing immortal family.

he and niki burn those who do wrong together, a shared fire coursing through their veins. they are stronger together, almost twins. someday they will talk about the past and realize they were born from the same mother. it changes nothing. they will always be siblings.

sapnap and puffy teach each other new ways. spurred on by the boy, she masters the violent seas as well. she will never use them as a weapon, but there is something terrifying about the godly mother with lightning crackling through her frizzy hair and storms at her fingertips. in turn, she teaches him of the hearth. no longer is he only the wild, destructive fire: he is warming and comforting, the center of a home and family.

he and wilbur were old friends on the mortal world, pushed apart by circumstances. of course fate would push them together again. they mend their relationship, healing old wounds that hurt for so long they were forgotten. they wander through the sky together, singing and chasing one another. they are two stars, shining over the world.

sapnap is a center to the family. he is a wild god, but a kind one. this is a common line throughout the gods.

tommy is the youngest of the pantheon. when he appears, straggling up the hill to the throne room, wilbur freezes. he whispers the boys name, and the blonde sees him. they run to each other, wilbur frantically apologizing. for what, the others do not know yet. whatever it is, tommy forgives him. wilbur looks at niki, pleading. the goddess nods. tommy is welcomed to the gods, and his throne is built of old human music discs, diamonds, and cobblestone. it is ugly, and gnarled, but it is tommy's.

tommy is a patron of schemes and plots, a prankster. he fits well with sapnap, and they can often be found conspiring in the corners of temples. sometimes they disappear for a time, coming back days later covered in ash and laughing loudly.

niki sometimes doesnt know what to do with the boy. his tricks sometimes go too far, and as a goddess of revenge she feels the need to punish him for even that which he does not understand. puffy stays her hand, and tommy often apologizes and fixes what he has done. she appreciates this.

puffy is a mother to tommy, fussing over bruises and scrapes and burns. she is the first to know his past, to know why he flinches so at the sound of explosions and why he never goes near the old painting of the smiling void in the left wing. she confides in wilbur, and he only nods sadly. she realizes they were once family, them and one other. when wilbur left to become a god, tommy thought he had died. wilbur kept him safe from afar, gently guiding him down this path. now that they were reunited, they shared a room and talked long into the night. sometimes quiet sobs could be heard echoing from their room, always followed by reassurance. they were brothers again.

technoblade is a god, but not one of the pantheon. he is a god of war, of blood. the first time he is seen at the palace, all but two of their ranks freeze in shock. tommy and wilbur leap from their seats, however, and throw themselves at him. the three brothers embrace, together for the first time in years. technoblade is not one of the pantheon, but he can be found there often. they will all eventually feel safe around him, secure in the knowledge that he will defend them tooth and claw if necessary.

a new god is born. he is different from the others, the first of a new generation of godly legacies. he is a child of puffy and niki, sea and sky, war and peace, revenge and family. he is a god of justice and fairness. he is niki’s righteous fury, and he is puffy’s willingness to forgive. ranboo is the scale of souls, with power over law and order. the humans discover him slowly, building him shrines in the form of governments. he does not require devotion, or sacrifice, only a promise that they will not kill without reason or punish an innocent. the few times they break his trust, they soon realize just how much like niki the dual-toned young god can be.

the gods are a cobbled-together mess, clashing personalities and ideals and lives. but they are a family, and they will accept any new deity who needs them. the pantheon is beautiful, a palace in the sky. the stars twinkle around the throne room, and the moon and sun illuminate a home.

**Author's Note:**

> a list of the gods and their stuff + some stuff i couldnt include.
> 
> dream - the void/night.  
> niki - revenge, righteous anger  
> wilbur - music and madness  
> puffy - peace, protection, the seas  
> george - sleep  
> sapnap - fire  
> tommy - trickster, pranks  
> techno - violence, war, blood  
> ranboo - justice
> 
> notes:  
> -wilbur is sort of a dionysus figure, while tommy is a cross between loki and hermes  
> -back on earth, wilbur and tommy lived with tubbo. wilbur left to become a god, tommy followed in his footsteps a few years later. tubbo eventually also becomes one, i just couldnt figure out his place in the au lmao  
> -sometimes niki just goes apeshit on evil mortals, she has a specific target on child abusers.  
> -uh, it isnt really important to the fic but. sapnap and niki are children of dream, they dont actually know it but he did. hes sort of a kronos, doomed to be killed and replaced by his children
> 
> this was really fun to write!! i got to combine my old mythology obsession with my current dsmp one :]


End file.
